An Engagement to Remember
by la2ur2a
Summary: Ron missed the perfect chance to propose to Hermione. What will he do now? HR.
1. The perfect oppertunity

Ron smiled as he watched his best friend and little sister fly off for their honeymoon in Jamaca. Hermione had caught the boquet. Was that a sign? He knew he had plenty of time to ask her. He wanted it to be something Hermione would always remember and not regret.

"Miss them already?" Her voice called from behind him.

"Yeah," Ron said dreamily, "It just doesn't seem right though." He received a terrible look from Hermione, "It's not that I'm not happy for the both of them. Heaven knows they deserve each other but Bill and Ginny are the only Weasley kids that are married. I always thought Charlie and Fred and George and I would be married before Ginny." Ron saw Hermione's face soften in the moon light. Hermione said nothing and grabbed Ron's hand. Ron smiled as he brought her hand up to kiss it.

"Ew! Uncle Ron kissed Hermione!" Ian exclaimed. Ron along with Hermione turned several shades of red when the three year old yelled.

"Ian!" Bill exclaimed. "Come here." Bill promptly pulled the three year old off the ground and into his arms. "Is there something going on here that I should know about?" Bill teased.

"Is it a crime to kiss the one you love?" Ron asked.

Bill took the hint and excused himself to put Ian to sleep. Hermione followed saying she needed to go to bed.

"You let her get away again?" A voice came from behind him. Ron turned around to see Charlie. One could see Charlie's muscles even through his tux. Some people would have automatically been intimated but those who Charlie best knew he was just as nice as he was strong. Ron remained silent. "You really should stop doing that. We can all tell you want to ask her to marry you. She can even tell Ron."

"Charlie, I'm just…" Ron then realized that he had missed the perfect opportunity. The setting around them was romantic. Since there was a beautiful old Willow tree, the pond, and being illuminated by the moon light, he missed the perfect chance.

"Ron just make it a night to remember for her ok?" Charlie said.

A thought entered Ron's head on how to propose to Hermione. He quickly discussed it with Charlie and he had approved.

A/n: I know this a short beginning but it will get longer.


	2. The plan

Early the next morning Ron awoke quickly dressed and planned the day accordingly. He went to Neville's flower shop to buy some beautiful lilies for Hermione and left a note in her apartment. He knew this would work just right.

_My love,_

_I have a little game for you to play. Play it right and you will find me. Where I am, no one knows. Although it might help a little bit to look at the book you always swore on when we were at Hogworts._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Knowing where the book was in her house he quickly found it.

_Congrats Hermione,_

_I knew you were bright. This book also happens to help you with your next clue. _

_As you walk, you hear trains, and if you pay close attention some people vanish through a wall. Look for a note on the other side._

_Love, _

_Ron_

Hermione awoke, the memories of last night played fresh in her mind. Her and Ron had danced, and walked by the pond in the moonlight. He had kissed her hand. But he didn't propose. Hermione remembered that quite well.

_Ron had led her to the pond smiling and laughing. Hermione was thinking about how romantic her surroundings were. The moon shone brightly and reflected in the unusually clean waters of the pond by the willow tree. He kissed her hand. Then he talked about his brothers and sister and marriage. _

She got up out of her bed and walked down the hall of her apartment where she found beautiful lilies on her table. She read the note recognizing Ron's scrawl.

'_I know what book it was!' _Hermione thought.She went straight to her bookcase. The bookcase was five feet tall with what seemed like an infinite number of books for the size. She smiled as she came across her favorite book _Hogworts: A history_. She opened the book and another note from Ron fell out. She thought carefully about the riddle and decided to take the knight bus to the London train station.

Hermione was greeted at the train station with the high pitched tone of a train whistle. She looked around carefully when she reached platform 9 and 10 and went in between the wall. The platform looked so empty and different. There was a note tapped onto the wall.

_Hermione,_

_Even though we met here, there is somewhere else that sticks out in my mind. _

_Take a ride on the train for one more time, _

_And look to find the dearest memory of mine._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione willingly boarded the Hogworts Express, thinking about her clue. What would stand out there that was so special to him? Was it their first date? Or their first kiss? Suddenly it pieced together. Madame Padifoot's café. The train ride ended before she knew it. She quickly grabbed a sandwich and some hot tea to go, wanting to know what Ron was really up to. She looked around and saw another note on the poster board with her name on it.

Ron Weasley was running out of places to send Hermione. He gave in, he need his sister and best friend to help him. Ron ran quickly to the Leaky Caldron and placed the call.

"Gin, Harry!" Ron yelled through the fire, "Where are you two?!"

"What Ron?" Harry appeared looking very tired.

"I'm proposing to Hermione and I'm making it a game and I'm running out of places to send her!" Ron said.

"Send her back to her apartment." Ron heard Ginny's sleepy voice come through. "Tell her to relax and look pretty because you're taking her somewhere pretty."

"You are aren't you?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"I'm going to do it right this time. We talked last night there by the pond and I'm having mum make a picnic dinner. I've sent here to all the places I can think of as special. She's going to be coming to Diagon Alley soon. I told her to talk to Tom so I'll do that!" Ron let Harry and his sister go back to sleep andbeing told he has to call them with her answer.

Ron quickly gave Tom a note with a riddle on it and went to his apartment to prepare for everything.


	3. the game

A/n: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I am trying to update some regularly so everyone can enjoy this story! I have been working five days a week and usually come home pretty tired, but I am wanting to finish this! I am also working on yet another companion piece to this series. Let me know if you want it.

Hermione adventured down the streets of Diagon Alley. All her note said was "Go see Tom." She could tell she was nearing the end of the game because Ron was running out of places to send her. Each note had lost a poetic sense of structure but yet there was still excitement to know what Ron was really up to. She entered the Leaky Cauldron and went up to the bar to see the bartender himself.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I've been expecting you." Tom greeted her, "Ron Weasley left this for you!" He handed her the note.

_To the princess of my heart,_

_Go home and get ready,_

_For at eight o'clock,_

_Meet me at the dock._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione smiled but the silently wondered where was this dock.

'C'mon Hermione think. The dock… There was a dock at Hogworts but would he really send me back there? No… The burrow there by the pond!'

Hermione went back to her apartment excited that she had figured out the riddle. Crookshanks went to greet his mistress but was disappointed when all he received was a pat on the head.

"Sorry crookshanks," Hermione gently said, "I've got to get ready for Ron and I only have an hour!" Hermione quickly grabbed a potion bottle labeled "Hair Tamer", a make-up bag, a robe and took a quick shower before applying all of her supplies on her. She headed out of the bathroom her hair in a pony tail with her bangs curled, she headed to her bedroom to pick out an outfit. Since she knew they were going to be outside she didn't want to ruin a special dress but she didn't want to look under dressed either. After looking through her closet twice she came across the perfect outfit. A pink tank top and a pair of slacks, she smiled at how nice the outfit complimented her. She looked at her watch she had just enough time to put on some perfume and go to the Burrow.

Ron ran down the stairs nervously muttering "What if she say no?!"

"As long as you don't do anything stupid she'll say yes!" His mum's voice came from the kitchen. "Now your food is all here, I do hope you have something extra special planned. Not that this isn't special enough."

"Yes mum I do, now if you don't mind I will be waiting for Hermione by the pond." Ron smiled at his sense of timing he walked out of the burrow with the picnic basket as the sun began to set. It was going to be perfect. It was almost as if the weather itself planned on Hermione and Ron having a romantic night tonight. It wasn't too hot nor too cold, the sky was clear so they would be able to watch the sun set and stargaze. Just hopefully he wouldn't say anything stupid this time.


	4. Magic Works

Ron had done well so far. He had dressed up a bit but not so much that Hermione might question what was going on if she wasn't already. The meal had gone perfectly. He smiled as the moon was in the right position for a romantic evening. He looked over at the woods knowing his brothers and parents were there to help him. He nodded as music started to play.

He bowed and asked, "Would you like to dance?" Hermione giggled and allowed him to take her hand.

_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough_

Ron danced perfectly in time with song. Hermione was amazed at just how romantic this man could be. She wonder why he hide this side of him especially at the dance in 4th year. She allowed her head to rest by his chest. _  
_

Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

She clung to him and looked up into his eyes and exclaimed, "Yes! Ron! What took you so long?!" It was loud enough for the Weasley family to hear and most of them walked back towards the burrow, expect for Charlie who watched the picture.

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance_

Ron and Hermione shared a passionate kiss at the end of the song. They walked back to the burrow holding hands and entered to announce of their engagement. Those members of the Weasley family that were shared the happiness of the couple. They knew the year would still hold more events to come. Ron and Hermione getting married, Bill and Fluer's second baby, and who know what else is in store for the rest of the Weasley family.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! Yes, yet again there is another story on the way with the series.

I do not own the song nor the character of this wonderful story! If only I were the great J.k...


End file.
